


Besoin d'être sauvée

by Spidi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidi/pseuds/Spidi
Summary: De simples paroles, de simples regards, et pourtant, c’est tout un avenir qui se joue…Histoire écrite avant d'avoir vu l'épisode "Threads". Ici j'ai à l'époque tenté d'imaginer, à partir des info que j'avais, ce que cet épisode pouvait donner.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 2





	Besoin d'être sauvée

**Author's Note:**

> J’avais écrit cette fic avant d’avoir vu l’épisode et il n’était fondé que sur les rumeurs et la présence de certains perso. D’où les grosses différences. Et le stop de fin, laissant imaginer la suite  
> \-----  
> Alors bon, encore une fois, mon inspiration m’est venue en lisant des articles sur le net qui résumaient les épisodes de la saison 8. Donc, j’ai un peu fait travailler ma cervelle et j’ai imaginé comment ça aurait pu se passer et ce que j’aurais aimé qu’il soit dit dans certains passages. Je réinvente donc l’épisode à ma sauce n_n. Et aussi… Quoi ?… La ferme ?… Quel est le rapport entre ce que je suis entrain de dire et une ferme ?… Ta gueule ?… Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ma gueule ? ( Jonnhy!)…  
> Allez j'vous laisse à votre lecture :)

**Préambule**

  
_Oma revient pour proposer à Daniel une nouvelle ascension, car une galaxie entière est en grand danger._  
_Ce dernier prend enfin sa décision: sacrifier à nouveau sa vie pour sauver celles de millions de gens. Alors qu’il réunit ses affaires, il passe devant le labo de Sam et la voit préoccupée._

* * *

— **Sam ? Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?**

Elle se tourne légèrement, sortant de ses pensées.  
— **Daniel ? Non, tout va bien, merci…**  
— **Vous êtes sûre ?** Dit-il d’un air peu convaincu.  
**— Oui, je vais bien…**

Elle lui sourit quelques instants, pour le rassurer, mais son visage trahit son inquiétude. Il s’en aperçoit, et prend un air malicieux.

 **— C’est en rapport avec Pete et sa demande, n’est-ce pas ?**  
— **Vous n’arrêtez donc jamais ?** Demande-t-elle d’un air mi amusé, mi agacé. **C’est plutôt moi qui devrais vous poser ces questions… Comment allez vous ?**

Daniel reprend soudain son sérieux.

— **Moi… et bien, on fait aller. Mais plus pour longtemps…** Il baisse les yeux.

Elle prend un air désolé.

**— Daniel…**  
**— Sam…**

Elle le fixe, le regard plein de mélancolie.

— **Ne faites pas ça…** Le supplie-t-elle.  
**— Je dois le faire!** Répond le jeune archéologue, résigné.  
— **Vous n’y êtes pas forcé! Je vous en prie Daniel, écoutez moi!…**

Elle tente de capter son attention et de le convaincre.

— **Oma vous a laissé le choix. Je sais,** dit-elle avant qu’il ne l’interrompe, **que ce choix est loin d’être équitable, il est même cruel après ce que vous avez déjà subi…**

Elle fait une pause, émue.

— **Daniel, nous avons déjà perdue une très grande amie; en ce qui me concerne, je ne sais pas si je… je**

Elle tourne la tête pour cacher son trouble. L’évocation de Janet la retourne encore. Il s’en rend compte et comprend sa réaction. Cependant, il sait que sa décision est la bonne.

 **— Sam… vous vous trompez… je n’ai pas le choix…** dit-il doucement.

Il capture son regard. Il voudrait lui faire comprendre le bien fondé de son choix.

— **Oma a été très claire. Si je ne m’élève pas, nous ne pourrons jamais retrouver les éléments qui nous manque pour vaincre définitivement Anubis… et de plus cette fois, il n’y aura pas qu’une victime dans cette galaxie… vous le savez aussi bien que moi…**

Il fait une pause. Sam tente de cacher sa peine.

— **Vous savez, ce n’est pas de gaité de cœur que je vais accepter. Cela me rend aussi triste que vous de vous quitter tous à nouveau… Vous êtes comme ma famille…**

Il relève la tête vers le plafond et fait le tour de la pièce, se passant les mains dans les cheveux, submergé par sa propre émotion.

— **Il y a tant de choses que j’aurais voulu faire; je suis si jeune! J’aurai voulu partir au Tibet, comme mon grand père, j’aurais voulu encore une fois m’asseoir en haut d’une colline et regarder les étoiles, j’aurais voulu trouver une autre femme qui me plaise autant que Sha’re et avoir des enfants… J’aurais voulu dire à Sha’re tous les sentiments que j’éprouvais pour elle, combien je l’aimais, avant de la perdre…**

Il se retourne, sortant de sa nostalgie. A nouveau, il la fixe. Sam laisse glisser une larme.

— **Et c’est pour cela que j’accepte les conditions d’Oma. Pour que les gens de cette galaxie aient leur chance d’accomplir ce qui leur tient à cœur, ce qu’ils risquent de regretter un jour de ne pas avoir fait… Vous comprenez ?**

Elle acquiesce en silence, trop consciente de la résonance des mots de son ami. Daniel l’observe tendrement alors qu’elle baisse la tête et s’essuie les yeux.

 **— Allez lui parler…**  
**— Pardon ?** Hésite-t-elle en tournant son visage vers son ami.  
**— Il faut que vous régliez tous les deux cette situation. Elle dure depuis trop longtemps…**  
**— Je pensais discuter ce soir avec Pete…**  
**— Je ne parlais pas de Pete…**

Elle reste interdite, puis baisse la tête, comprenant où il veut en venir.

 **— Vous savez très bien que nous…**  
**— Je ne vous dis pas que cela finira comme vous le souhaitez, mais au moins, vous et Jack aurez mis les choses au clair et fait disparaître ce malaise.** L’interrompt-il. **Vous êtes tous deux au tournant de vos vies. Il est temps Sam…**

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, semblant désorientée. C’est cet instant que choisit Daniel pour continuer son rangement. Il quitte la pièce, laissant Sam dans ses réflexions.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

  
Sam se retrouve devant la porte du bureau de Jack, hésite, puis toque.

**— Entrez!**

Elle obéit, tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.

**— Mon général ?**  
**— Carter ?**  
**— Je peux vous parler quelques minutes ?**  
**— Je vous en prie. Cela me permettra de me débarrasser quelques temps de toute cette paperasse.**

Jack s’installe, les pieds sur le bureau, les mains derrière la tête et l’observe tranquillement. Sam a les yeux obstinément fixés au sol. Un silence hésitant fait à présent place.

**— Il faut que nous mettions certaines choses au clair…**

Il fixe son ancienne coéquipière, attendant la suite. Puis soudain, il croit comprendre.

 **— Carter si c’est à propos de votre salaire…**  
**— Ce n’est à propos de mon salaire,** le coupe-t-elle.  
**— Ah… Pour des vacances, ce serait bien la première fois que…**  
**— Non, ce n’est pas non plus à propos de vacances.**  
**— De l’équipe ?**  
**— Non…**

Surpris, il se tait et réfléchit.

**— Ah bon… Alors, que devrions nous mettre au clair ?**

Elle hésite toujours tête baissée, puis finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et capter le regard de l’homme en face d’elle.

**— Nos relations.**

Il ne bronche pas.

 **— Je ne vois pas trop le rapport…** répond il, imitant le levé de sourcil de Teal’c.  
— **Je pense qu’il est temps que nous éclaircissions notre situation…à tous les deux…**  
**— Je ne comprends pas…**

Il commence à s’agiter, même si son visage n’exprime aucune émotion.

**— Mon Général, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ne vous faites pas passer pour plus bête que vous ne l’êtes.**

Sam fixe intensément les yeux marron de Jack. Lui, descend ses jambes du bureau, se décidant à réagir avant que tout dérape.

— **Ecoutez, _Colonel_ , je ne pense pas que ce soit ni le moment, ni l’endroit pour discuter de ce genre de choses…**  
**— Et moi je crois qu’au contraire il est plus que temps qu’on en parle, _Jack_. **

Ils se fixent longuement. Lui pour lui faire comprendre qui est le chef; elle par défi. Mais c’est lui qui tourne finalement la tête, lisant dans le regard de la jeune femme toute sa frustration mais aussi toute sa détermination.

**— Je ne veux plus me voiler la face… Je ne veux plus et je ne peux plus. J’ai envie de profiter un peu de ma vie, j’ai envie d’être heureuse et épanouie…**

Cette fois, c’est de la tristesse et de la détresse qui transparaissent sur le visage de Sam.

 **— Je ne vois pas ce qui vous en empêche…** se renfrogne-t-il  
**— Vous!**

Leurs regards s’accrochent une fois encore. Jack essaie de cacher son désarroi et son inquiétude. La situation lui échappe. Mais ce qui le préoccupe encore davantage, c’est la tonalité qu’a pris la voix de Sam.

**— Moi ? Je ne vous ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit…**  
**— Et c’est bien ça le problème! Vous ne dites jamais rien!**

Ils restent un instant à s’observer.

**— Désolé, mais je ne comprends absolument pas ce que vous attendez de moi…**

Il sent que le fait de garder une contenance face à elle, énerve la jeune femme, mais c’est plus fort que lui. C’était sa façon de se protéger. Déjà c’était ainsi qu’il avait fait barrière à sa tristesse quand Daniel avait décidé de mourir la première fois.

 **— Jack, cela fait déjà plusieurs années que… que votre présence me _trouble…_** **Au début, j’ai pensé que ce n’était que de l’amitié mais c’est plus que ça… Bien plus que ça…**

Il reste silencieux et la regarde, mais son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu’il a peur qu’elle ne l’entende.

— **Et puis, il y a eu ce test Zat’ark et là, il n’y avait plus de doutes. Seulement, j’avais peur de ce que je ressentais, de m’engag** **er et souffrir… Mais surtout, j’avais et j’ai encore peur de ce que vous, vous ressentez ou ne ressentez pas…**  
— **Vous oubliez Shanahan dans tout ça…**

Sa voix s’est étrangement enrayée à cette phrase. Il a baissé les yeux.

— **Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus!… C’est pour cela que je suis venue vous voir: J’ai besoin de savoir…**

Sam est perdue. Elle se sent si vulnérable tout à coup, face à cet homme qui détient entre ses mains tout son avenir. Comment a-t-elle laissé une telle situation s’installer ?

 **— Savoir quoi ?** Se bute-il. **  
**

L’obstination de Jack à se renfermer sur lui même la met hors d’elle.

**— Bon dieu! Mais, ce que vous ressentez!**

Il n’en peut plus. Elle veut qu’il exprime ses sentiments ? Très bien! Il se relève, appuie ses mains contre son bureau et capte le regard de la jeune femme.

— **Vous croyez réellement que c’est une solution ? Que ça va arranger les choses ? Tout ce que cela va apporter, c’est nous mettre dans une posture dangereuse vis à vis de l’armée et nous embrouiller un peu plus encore!… Vous croyez que c’est facile pour moi!**

Son ton est dur. Il a du mal à garder le contrôle. 

**— Je n’en sais rien! Vous ne parlez jamais de vos sentiments, vous n’exprimez jamais ce que vous ressentez!**  
**— Mais qu’est-ce que vous croyez ? J’ai peur moi aussi!…**

Tous deux restent interdis. Au bout de quelques secondes d'incrédulité, il baisse la tête, encore surpris par ses propres paroles. Mais maintenant, c’est déjà trop tard…

— **J’ai peur de mes sentiments Sam… J’ai peur pour vous quand vous êtes en danger. J’ai peur de ne jamais vous voir revenir de ces missions. J’ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous protéger…**

Elle parcourt son visage. Il semble aussi perdu qu’elle, aussi triste. Les paroles de Jack l’attendrissent.

 **— Jack… Je n’ai plus besoin d’être sauvée…** dit-elle, doucement.  
**—** **Et c’est bien ça qui est dommage…** murmure-t-il.

Il regarde la main de la jeune femme posée sur le bureau, hésite, puis s’en saisit avec tendresse.

— **Au moins, j’avais une raison de garder un œil sur vous. Maintenant, vous êtes totalement indépendante, dans tous les domaines… Et ça aussi, j’en ai peur…**

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

— **Sam… j’ai peur de définitivement vous perdre…**

Ils restent silencieux, à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle sait qu’il vient de répondre à ses attentes. Une forte émotion étreint leurs cœurs à tel point que ça en devient presque douloureux. Ils savent tous deux que les mots seraient de trop en cet instant.  
Mais ce moment est interrompu par un raclement de gorge. D’abord étonné de ne pas s’être aperçu que l’on avait ouvert la porte, Jack réalise qui se trouve dans l’encadrement. Immédiatement, Sam et Jack se séparent. Mais le mal est déjà fait…

— **Kerry ?** Ne trouve qu’à dire Jack.  
— **Papa ?** Prononce avec difficulté Sam.

Jacob et Kerry Jonhson fixent les deux militaires. Alors que le regard de Jacob est empli de colère, celui de la jeune femme trahit sa déception mais aussi une sorte de résignation. Le Tok’ra, après avoir jeté un regard haineux vers le général, fait demi tour, les poings serrés.

— **Papa! Papa, attends!**  
Sam, après avoir tourné un visage désolé et désespéré vers Jack, part à la poursuite de son père. Jack baisse la tête, soulagé et à la fois très mal à l’aise.  
Kerry fixe intensément O’Neill.

— **Je le savais** , se décide à dire Kerry. **Je l’ai toujours su. Ce qui te retenait, c’était donc bien elle…**  
Il ne dit rien et se rassoit  
— **Jack, tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin tu t’es mis…**

......

_Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ( enfin, jusqu’au jour où vous verrez l’épisode en question)!_


End file.
